


These Walls Will Fall

by NefariousNix



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousNix/pseuds/NefariousNix
Summary: There’s always someone worth saving. From the day they met there’s a need to protect him, an overwhelming desire to make sure he can stand on his own and smile such a pure, true smile. The one that adorns his face now is a hollow, distant thing. Even though Chiaki denies his well-being, Kuro knows better. Like an old and worn book he handles the other with the utmost care, is delicate in the way he handles the cover and pours through every page with the intent to drink all of Chiaki Morisawa in. Who he in beyond the surface; what he stands for at his core. He will discover who Chiaki Morisawa truly is behind uneven frames and a timid smile.





	These Walls Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticClassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticClassic/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIN! -CONFETTI- I hope you have a fabulous birthday when it arrives!!! I am so glad I could finish this up for you before it hit. I've been working on it for a bit now, so I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. You have made my love for this pair skyrocket so I thought it would be the perfect thing to do when it came to working on something with Chiaki in it. <3 Ilu lots, thanks for being such a wonderful friend! 
> 
> On another note, these events consist of a snapshot in time somewhere before Kuro takes matters into his own hands with the Ryuseitai of old during their second year. I hope I could do them some justice! -flex-

 

      There’s always someone worth saving. From the day they met there’s a need to **protect** him, an overwhelming desire to make sure he can stand on his own and smile such a pure, true smile. The one that adorns his face now is a hollow, distant thing. Even though Chiaki denies his well-being, Kuro **knows** better. Like an old and worn book he handles the other with the utmost care, is delicate in the way he handles the cover and pours through every page with the intent to drink all of Chiaki Morisawa in. Who he in beyond the surface; what he stands for at his core. He **will** discover who Chiaki Morisawa truly is behind uneven frames and a timid smile.

      By now, he knows him like the back of his hand, witness’ the storm brewing behind rounded brown eyes, the slight tension in his shoulders and the way he refuses to maintain eye contact. It’s because he’s about to cry and after an entire year spent witnessing this, he wonders if Chiaki believes himself to be capable of hiding it from him. It’s a silent need for someone to be there for him, though Kuro knows Chiaki denies himself all rights to be the burden of another’s time. This applies even to Kuro and honestly, he has had about enough when Chiaki tries to excuse himself as if he’s the most _insignificant_ person in the entire world. Chiaki will never ask to be held, nor will he accept that it’s ok to ask for the red head to stop what he’s doing and focus on him for any amount of time. Chiaki will bury it deep down and come back smiling as if nothing ever happened and Kuro really can’t find justification with it by now.

      Fingers snatch out to grasp hold of Chiaki’s wrist when he tries to move away, anchoring him to the spot before a tug pulls him into his chest. It isn’t like Chiaki protests in terms of physical resistance, but the brunette’s words try to bite past a strong desire to comfort him and him alone. The Ogre doesn’t let him win that self-destructive battle either, Chiaki’s babbling soon falls into silence with nothing but the steady drum of rain pattering at the windows of the classroom Kuro draws him into.

      Kuro’s thankful for that rain, blending in with the sobs that soon wrack the body held close to him. Strong arms secure about the smaller boy’s frame and though they still wear their uniform jackets, hands try to soothe up and down his back and his nose presses into locks of tousled brown hair.

                                            ❛ _It’s gonna to be ok.  
                                           Really, Morisawa. It’s gonna be ok.  
                                          Let me protect you for once. It’s about all I’m good for, y’see._ _❜_

      ❝They’re at it again I see,❞ Chiaki knows it’s the seniors of his unit that he refers to. A reckless bunch who hardly stand for the unit they represent. ❝I might not be much, but I’m here for you now. Y’see, I just can’t be ok with you crying like this, Morisawa.❞

      ❝I’m not… crying, Kiyruu.❞

      Oh. **Right**. He isn’t supposed to notice, now, is he? After all, heroes don’t shed tears in front of anyone if they can help it. Isn’t that one of Morisawa’s ‘ _Rules at Being a Hero?_ ’’

      ❝…You’re right. My bad, Morisawa. The rain’s good at playin’ tricks on someone like me.❞

        The current Ryuseitai aren’t heroes, no more than Kuro Kiryu can ever be one. The way Kuro sees it, they rob Chiaki of _everything_. Any amount of excitement and love he holds for the heroes that traverse the pages of any comic or live action TV show is mocked and leaves his classmate careful in who he can truly share his ideals with without worry of any negative connotations. He looks to Kuro for any feedback and gets a genuinely interested response back from him every time. Even though they both know Kuro isn’t always one to agree or understand the hero—he never once makes Chiaki feel as if he is wrong for loving what he loves. Kuro will always _try_ to understand it if it’s for Chiaki.  He will try anything just to catch a glimpse of a warm smile and a glimmer of happiness through what must be a hard time for him.

      Kuro always finds solace in the pound of every excited footstep that announces itself down the hallway. He already knows who they belong to, predicts that Chiaki will arrive at his desk seconds after he throws the door to the classroom open. He barely has time to set his sewing materials down before processing that Chiaki’s already taking off on one of his current ‘theories’ before he even reaches him. It’s everything he cares for, admires and loves. That’s why, in the spur of the moment, he lets Chiaki go, settling hands onto his shoulders and pushes him back.

      ❝Say, Morisawa?❞

      ❝What is it, Kiryuu? I’m sorry if I held on for too long…❞

       ❝Not to cut you off or anything, but do you still have those DvDs of that one series you were going on about the other day? What’s the name… somethin’ about space and sheriffs?❞

      ❝ _Space Sheriffs_ , Kiryuu. No, I never got the chance to take them home, so I still have them. I wanted to watch them with my seniors, but…❞

     ❝Right. **Space Sheriffs**. C’mon,❞ it’s easy to catch his classmate off guard, easier still to link his fingers with Chiaki’s own before he starts towards the door. ❝I don’t have anything going on tonight, so why don’t we go see what ‘ _Space Sheriffs_ ’ is about? We didn’t get to cover all the fine details about it before class started after all. I believe you had to be told to be quiet and sit down—didn’t even realize class had already started, didja?❞

      Kuro isn’t expecting Chiaki to tighten his grip on his hand and to be the one to pull him back before he can reach the door. He **really** is stronger than he looks and before he can turn around and ask what’s wrong, Chiaki crashes into his back, feeling the plastic frames of his glasses digging against his jacket at such an awkward angle. Arms fasten about his torso in the tightest hug he’s ever been a part of, bubbling over with every amount of want and need for attention that Kuro suspects Chiaki’s been unable to withhold from him any longer. With their hands still held together he pulls them closer against his chest, squeezing with reassurance as he lets his free hand fall away from the door.

      So. He’s right. This is what Chiaki Morisawa needs right now. All he wants is to be around someone who can, for just a little while, invest time into something this little hero wants to be a part of. While it’s heartwarming, it also gives birth to an action he can see himself regretting. He will show those seniors that there’s a cost for being cruel. Even if he looks like the bad guy, even if he makes Chiaki angry… it’s worth protecting him for.

_❛_ _The way you carry on about these fictional heroes; the way you dream of them… that’s what it is to be a hero, right? You might **look** like the bad guy to others but in the end, as long as you protect the weak, it’s all right, ain’t it? If all I’m good at is violence, then maybe, just for once, I’ll take matters into my own hands… I’ll do what no one else wants to and make sure those seniors of yours can right their wrongs. That way, you’ll get to be a part of a unit you’ve always dreamed of. _

_I’m sorry I don’t have a fancy suit or even a weird name to go along with it. But I’ll make sure something changes, and soon._

_Morisawa, let this **Ogre** protect you…_ _❜_

       With his thoughts carrying away in his head, Kuro Kiryuu finds his resolve and refuses to stand by as an idle bystander any longer.

      ❝Morisawa?❞

      ❝Not yet, Kiryuu. Just give me another moment, ok?❞

      Of course, Kuro refuses to listen. No matter how hard Chiaki clings to him he still twists his way around so he can face him to pull Chiaki up closer into his chest. Kuro unlinks their fingers so he can secure a gentle and comforting hold about his waist instead. This, of course, isn’t what Chiaki expects, becoming a welcome part of their entanglement together when he realizes Kuro isn’t going to pry them a part. Kuro can’t say he minds, but Chiaki always makes things difficult without meaning to.

      ❝Afraid I’m not good at listening all too well, so you’ll have to deal with it, y’see.❞

       Chiaki releases a note of protest into his chest and seems content keeping it there. It isn’t until Kuro works his hand up to Chiaki’s face to ease his plastic frames up off it that draws his attention. His head lifts and brown eyes meet with green. Tears still glisten in the boy’s eyes and despite looking despaired that his shield is taken from him he finds he can’t look away. Good. It gives him enough time to do what he wants.

      It’s not the first time he witnesses what a kiss is all about. He knows how to maneuver well enough, so their noses won’t bump and so there won’t be any awkward collisions due to Chiaki’s spontaneous nature. He makes sure of that by brushing lips against his own and though he feels his breath catch and a surge of energy spark between the gesture, Chiaki makes no further movement. No, he invites him in as he leans closer, gripping at the back of his jacket as he eases him into a gentle kiss.

      Chiaki’s lips are soft and bring with it an energy he never expects to feel from such a gesture. Sure, books and movies describe what kisses are like, but Kuro believes it to be every bit of the ruse it plays out to be. As lips move shyly along his own, he knows his belief to be disproven, shivers coursing down his spine. As his green eyes close all he can focus on is studying the warmth of the body pressing into him, the constant pleasantries that arrive from each subtle movement they engage in. It’s softer than anything he’s ever felt, sweeter than anything he’s ever tasted, and some type of rewarding warmth swirls like butterflies in his stomach. He’s never known anything to make his heart skip a few beats, pounding as if he’s running—no, not quite a run, but something to make it flutter.

      It’s as confusing as the sudden need to tangle fingers in locks of short brown hair, to press lips more firmly against Chiaki’s own. His companion responds, issues a pleased note that draws out a low hum of satisfaction from him just by hearing it. It’s a bliss they both don’t want to let go of, and as soon as lips fall away from each other, as breath passes in quips and gasps, the pull for another becomes unbearable. He can’t help but become immersed in everything Chiaki Morisawa **is** once more.

      ❝K-Kiryuu, what were we going to do?❞ a few words escape between them, breathless and amiss.

      ❝Something… about space? Maybe Sherriffs…❞ he can’t recall. It’s a fuzzy and insignificant detail; honestly, he doesn’t want to think too much about what they can always do when they’ve had enough of this kissing business. ❝Morisawa, j-just shut up for a second. We’ll worry about the perils of space later. Right now, I’d rather get this out of my system. ❞

      Another kiss, another drawn out pause between the heat and energy coursing through them. Heat creeps up the back of his neck, and easily floods along his cheeks. Chiaki’s features bear the same resemblance and if Kuro’s not mistaken, he’s overwhelmed but just as eager to figure out what this spark means too.  

      ❝But the perils of space are important too! ❞

       ❝ ** _Morisawa_**. ❞

      And for the first time that day, Chiaki _laughs_.

      He looks **happy**.


End file.
